


Alpha Bait

by mznaughty01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dubious Consent, Full Shift Werewolves, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jensen, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex with Sentient Animals, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, What Was I Thinking?, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mznaughty01/pseuds/mznaughty01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its penetrating eyes watched Jensen with just as much interest as Jensen showed it. Crazy as it sounded, Jensen could’ve sworn he’d seen that exact shade of hazel before, recently, though he couldn’t quite place where.</p><p><i>Him</i>. The werewolf was a him, Jensen decided. Something that big and with that much mass had to be a male. A quick glance between hind legs served as confirmation.</p><p>Yep, that was a sheath back there. With the tip of a pink dick poking out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the following prompt, though very much changed since the prompt does not state that bestiality, sentient or any other kind, is wanted:
> 
> Taken from underage and slightly changed. 
> 
> Jared is a rare alpha, werewolf, creature, whatever and Jensen is part of the team helping researchers study him. They believe that Jared is of minimal intelligence but Jensen suspects he's playing dumb. Either way Jensen can't deny he's sexually attracted to Jared unknowing that Jared can tell. During some scenario where they are alone together for a long period Jared forces himself onto Jensen. Jensen's reluctant but he gets off on it. Afterwards Jensen can't stop thinking about it and not long after he comes looking for more. Jensen knows something is wrong with him and he's somehow becoming addicted to letting Jared fuck him but he can't stop himself.
> 
> Up to annon if Jensen turns into whatever Jared is and/or Jared somehow impregnates Jensen. But I'd like if the whole reason Jared let himself be caught was to find a mate. Bottom!Jensen only please.
> 
> http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/102148.html?thread=38791172#t38791172

_Enjoy life to the fullest, bro. No regrets, that’s my motto. Not even that time I, uh, yeah. Let’s just say that I have_ no _regrets, okay. None at all._

Living life to the fullest and with no regrets, though cliché, was still the best damn advice Jensen could ever remember receiving. Didn’t even matter that it was _Chad_ who’d given it to him, who by admission also lived his life in a constant weed high.

This trip was Jensen’s last hurrah before starting college in the fall and he was determined to make every second count. A whole summer out in the wilds, west of the Cascades, so far off the grid that the only way to make contact out here was through satellite communication.

While at the airport, before making the hours’ long trek to his final destination, Jensen had made a call, which he’d still been able to actually use his cell phone for. It had been a quick one to his parents, just to advise that his plane had landed safe and that everything was okay. On Chad’s urging, he planned for that call to be not only his first, but also his last. Until late August rolled around, that was, and it was time for him to head back home to Texas to start the next stage of his life at Baylor.

Far as his parents knew, Jensen was volunteering with Oregon’s Parks and Recreation Department as an Interpretive Host for a Portland located campground for the next few months. Made sense to them since Jensen had expressed interest all throughout high school in the preservation of ecosystems and educating others on their responsibilities to the environment. He’d even shown them the online volunteer form which detailed exactly what he would be doing and what was expected of him.

But what Jensen was really up here doing...

Let’s just say his parents wouldn’t have approved and definitely wouldn’t have forked over the money for his plane ticket if they’d been aware that he was meeting with a group of guys he’d become friends with in an online forum. A forum dedicated to werewolves.

Because, well, strangers. Also, _werewolves_.

Jensen knew that werewolves weren’t real. They were just constructs of Hollywood with folklorish origins. Fanciful, imaginary beasts. Still didn’t mean spending a whole summer getting his geek on searching for them, while maybe a little bit high on some of Chad’s weed to add a psychedelic layer of realism, wasn’t going to be a kick ass experience.

And this line of thinking was how Jensen almost ended up on the ground beneath hundreds of pounds of pure muscle. Werewolves weren’t real, which meant _they couldn’t freaking tackle him_.

Except, apparently, they were real. Very real. Going by the huge beast laying on the grass not even two feet from where Jensen stood in stunned silence. Several tranquilizer darts stuck out of its side.

Bright hazel eyes bored into Jensen until heavy lids finally fell shut. Hide them from sight.

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

*

“Dudes, we did it, we actually fucking did it!”

Ignoring Chad’s excited shout, Jensen edged away from his group of friends, drawn towards the homemade cage where the huge _animalbeastwerewolf_ was being held. It was awake now, none the worse for wear despite all the drugs that had been shot into it, one dart each from the guns held by Chad, Christian and Aldis.

Twice the size of any regular wolf, it was beautiful. Shaggy brown fur covered its entire body. Its head was large, heavy, and its forehead wide. The strong jaws indicated it was a provider. A protector, too, no doubt.

Those last two were desirable qualities in a mate. Animal or otherwise.

Its penetrating eyes watched Jensen with just as much interest as Jensen showed it. Crazy as it sounded, Jensen could’ve sworn he’d seen that exact shade of hazel before, recently, though he couldn’t quite place where.

_Him_. The werewolf was a him, Jensen decided. Something that big and with that much mass had to be a male. A quick glance between hind legs served as confirmation.

Yep, that was a sheath back there. With the tip of a pink dick poking out.

“Dumb fuck just came right to us,” Chad said, smoke billowing out of his mouth with the words. “After getting this all set up, I thought for sure the first several days would be wasted by having to track his ass down.”

This wasn’t the group’s first time out here searching for werewolves. Jensen knew this from his conversations with them online. But it was, obviously, the first time they’d caught one. And it was the first time that Jensen had been there with them and that Jared had not.

Jared was the real reason Jensen was here, in all truth. Jensen had grown the closest to him out of the whole group since he’d joined their forum (and it was literally _their_ forum, created and maintained by Aldis). There had been many nights that Jensen had spent up late, messaging back and forth with Jared, on the phone with him. Their conversations just flowed with so much ease.

Jensen could admit that he was maybe, possibly crushing on Jared. Just a little. He’d known and accepted that he was gay for years now, but it had only been of late, after receiving a pic from Jared, that he’d discovered his particular fondness for tall, shaggy haired guys with dimpled grins.

The original suggestion for Jensen to join them on this trip had been Jared’s. Followed up by Chad’s advice, the choice had been easy. But then Jared had gotten sick, something that had been a while in coming on, and ended up having to stay home while he nursed himself back to health. Or, at least that’s what Jensen hoped he was doing. They hadn’t communicated with each other in several days, Jared too ill to talk.

Though Jensen was, without a doubt, ecstatic to be here for this surreal moment, Jared was missing it and that really sucked ass.

“That’s because Jensen here is perfect Alpha bait.” Aldis’s contribution to the conversation elicited loud, raucous laughter.

Jensen just flicked them off. Something in Aldis’s comment did catch his attention though.

Alpha. So the werewolf was an Alpha, though how Aldis had come to discover that bit of knowledge, Jensen didn’t know. In general, it was probably safe to assume that Aldis knew a lot that Jensen didn’t.

There was further conversation about Alphas in rut being unpredictable without their Omegas around to root them to their human sides, but it faded away to nothing eventually. It took Jensen several moments to realize the others had all moved out of the huge kitchen and into another room of the cabin. Leaving Jensen alone with their captive.

Who continued to stare at Jensen. With so much attentiveness, Jensen knew there was some level of intelligence there.

Testing his theory that the werewolf understood everything going on, Jensen walked over to the sink and asked, “Thirsty?”

He received a bob of the head up and down in response.

“Dumb fuck, my ass,” he muttered while reaching into the overhead cabinet to retrieve a bowl. After filling it to the brim, he approached the cage. “I’m going to open your cage so I can put this in there. Let’s agree that there will be no mauling, okay?”

Another bob.

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

Proof twice now that this was a sentient being they’d caught. Holding him like this, in a _cage_ , wasn’t right. But Jensen also couldn’t just let him go.

While cool with them and friendly, it was impossible for Jensen to say with all surety that the rest of the group wouldn’t hurt him if he aided their prize in an escape. Jared wouldn’t hurt him, Jensen was positive, but Jared wasn’t there. And, out in these woods, if Christian, Aldis, Chad, or all three, decided to kill Jensen, his body would never be discovered.

“Alright, okay, here goes.” Jensen used his key to unlock the door. It had been gifted to him by Chad on arrival the day before (along with a thermos of the best coffee Jensen had _ever_ tasted; Jensen’s addiction to the stuff may have been something he’d mentioned once or a million times). The rest all had copies of the key, too, as this retreat was something they met up several times a year for.

His recoil was instinctive as the door slowly swung open, towards him. He’d halfway expected the werewolf to attack regardless that the beast had promised not to. Because that’s exactly what he’d tried to do to Jensen out in the forest.

But. Nothing happened. At all. Besides the werewolf’s big, furry head tilting to the side and Jensen being leveled with a gaze that made him feel like a dumb ass.

“What?” he asked defensively. “You _did_ try to eat me not even three hours ago!”

And that was a definitive shake of the head.

“Uh, yeah, you did.”

A second shake.

“Why am I arguing with you?” Jensen hunkered down and placed the bowl on the floor, liquid sloshing over the sides from the rough landing to wet the square tiles. “Just drink your stupid water.”

For his troubles of being conflicted and humane, Jensen ended up with a face full of canine drool. The werewolf had fucking _licked_ him before he had the opportunity to straighten back up. Specifically, the werewolf had licked him right across the lips and into his mouth as it had picked that ill-timed moment to fall open in stupid shock, allowing entrance. And the werewolf had done it _after_ licking his now fully extended dick with a quick lap of the tongue.

“Ugh, gross! So fucking gross!” Hands scrubbing furiously across his mouth, Jensen reared backwards and up to his full height. He slammed the door shut and locked the cage up tight. “See if I’m nice to your ass ever again!”

Then he hightailed it out the kitchen. He did not, he absolutely _did not_ , think about the hint of musky saltiness that teased his taste buds for the rest of the night, even after he’d brushed until his tongue and gums were raw.

It tasted... wild and feral. Familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fuck my life,” Jensen said the next morning. “No, actually, make that fuck you, Chad.”

With an apathetic shrug, Chad walked away, with the ambling gait only achieved by the very high. Like he hadn’t just dropped one hell of a bombshell on Jensen. The thermos of coffee he’d shoved at Jensen first so did not make up for the news that had come afterwards. That Jensen would be responsible for getting to know “Jared”, for his care. Care meaning that Jensen had to feed, water and take him out to use the bathroom while “Jared” was their guest.

Which, by the way... “He’s not our guest! Guest implies that he’s here _willingly_.”

“Oh, believe me, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be,” Chad tossed over his shoulder from the living room.

“What? You can’t honestly think— _he doesn’t want to be here, okay_.” The potent aroma of weed tickled Jensen’s nose. Chad must’ve just lit up. “Seriously? It’s way too early to be smoking that shit.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Don’t _yeah, okay_ me. And Jared’s a stupid name for a werewolf! Jared—the _real Jared_ , the one who’s your buddy, remember him?—he would be insulted.”

“Jared’s his name.”

“How do you know? _He tell you that_?”

But there was no answer, no more arguing either, because Chad was gone. Disappeared into his bedroom. 

And, officially? For the record? Jensen fucking hated that weed head with the fire of a thousand suns.

Jensen ripped the top off his thermos and took a gigantic gulp. Sweet again, but not too sugary, with just a hint of bitter saltiness. Perfect. Until he’d shown up here, he hadn’t realized just how well salt and coffee went together since he’d never been a Salted Caramel Mocha Frappuccino kind of guy. Regardless that it was too many words for Jensen to string together with any type of coherency when he was in need of a fix, Starbucks was really on to something with that flavor combination.

Taking another drink, because damn it he needed some good to balance out the fuck load of bad, Jensen glared at the werewolf. “You agree, right? Jared is not a name for a—”

The huff of air the werewolf let out had an exasperated quality to it.

“Maybe you are dumb,” Jensen said. “Just in case you didn’t know, a beast like you should be called Bruiser.”

Lips pulled up over sharp, sharp teeth.

“Fan of classic literature, huh? You’re right, White Fang is definitely more you.”

A rumbling growl.

“Jesus, okay, Jared it is. Jared’s a good, strong name. Couldn’t suit you more.” Thinking of how he was going to get Jared outside without losing a limb or two in the process, or ending up with another face of semen laced doggie spit, Jensen sat his thermos down on the kitchen table. He pulled his keys out the pocket of his sweats then, standing right in front of the cage, jangled them. “So, bathroom break! Still not sure how we’re gonna—”

“Just let him out,” Christian said from behind Jensen.

Jensen shot an incredulous glance in his direction, to discover Christian leaned against the counter next to the sink, hands braced against the top, watching them. “Just let him out? No choker chain? No muzzle? _No cattle prod_?”

“Last I checked, none of the above were needed to go take a piss.”

Eyes narrowed, Jensen turned to face Christian completely. Yesterday, he hadn’t been allowed to handle the tranquilizers because, as Chad had essentially put it, _lol, no way n00b_. “Yeah, well, how ‘bout you hand over that nifty gun you were rocking yesterday? It would do a lot to ease my safety concerns.”

“Nah, partner, can’t do that. Jared wouldn’t like it very much.”

Of course. Because that made so much freaking sense in a _didn’t make sense at all_ kind of way. The werewolf’s comfort super seceded Jensen’s. Right. “Then how, exactly, am I supposed to make sure that he doesn’t, y’know, _rip my fucking head off and disappear with it_?”

Christian’s lifted eyebrows expressed quite well that he was equal parts amused and unimpressed. Mostly, unimpressed. “Of all the things you should be worried about, that ain’t one of them.”

“But—”

“Just open the cage, then open the front door. Easy as that.” Then Christian followed the same path taken by Chad just minutes before, but to his own room.

Weren’t they supposed to be studying Jared? Wasn’t that the whole purpose of their werewolf forum, this cabin out in the middle of nowhere and their super, secret werewolf finding meetings? Yeah, well, maybe Jensen would just stick Jared in the bedroom with one of them after returning from outside. Up close, personal, hands-on time was the best kind of research there was, after all.

That’s exactly what Jensen would do. So long as Jared didn’t nullify his plan by killing him dead during the little field trip they were about to take.

He eyed Jared with caution. “Now, remember, friends don’t mangle friends. Mangling is unnecessary and actively discouraged.”

A slow nod of the head. And a look that plainly said Jensen was an idiot.

“Now that that’s settled, let’s do this.” After unlocking the cage, Jensen made sure his movements were smooth and unthreatening as he made his way to the front door and opened it. He let out an involuntary hiss as, on the way out, Jared paused to stick his nose in Jensen’s crotch, pressing in hard and down, more towards Jensen’s ass, to sniff.

Wow, that had been disturbing. Beyond.

What was even more troubling was that Jensen had to _force_ himself away from the door Jared had momentarily pinned him against. While willing down his chubby. And getting his stuttering breaths under control.

Just the natural result of something making contact with his cock. That was all. Jensen was a healthy eighteen year old. Any type of pressure down there from anybody, or anything in this case, was bound to produce a result. Nothing to get worked up about. Especially considering where he was. All this untamed beauty, untouched by mankind for the most part, had been revving Jensen’s motor up good since he’d arrived. 

Jared was just as gorgeous, more so, than the land surrounding them and Jensen appreciated that. Didn’t mean, however, that he had suddenly developed a bestiality kink to accompany his tree hugger tendencies.

By the time Jensen caught up to his unwanted responsibility, Jared had already answered the call of nature and was heading out the thicket of trees nearest to the cabin. On a beeline straight towards Jensen.

Why was he coming back? Why? Jensen honestly didn’t understand, had hoped Jared would fully take advantage of this opportunity to regain his freedom. His little sojourn with the werewolf fanatics didn’t have to be anything more than a brief interruption to his life, soon forgotten.

Had they drugged him with something other than the tranquilizers to gain his cooperation? Yeah, maybe that was it. Hell, maybe they’d even given him some of Chad’s—

But now was _not_ the time to worry about the whys. There was intent in Jared’s approach, the way he held his body. Head down, angled towards the ground with familiar hazel eyes focused on Jensen. Ears up and alert. Tail stiff.

Jensen only realized he was being stalked one second before Jared launched himself from a distance of several feet away. Hard earth collided with Jensen’s back, the meeting facilitated by the hundreds of pounds riding him down from the front.

Mouth opened in a wheezing gasp, Jensen ended up with a mouthful of wet dick. In the midst of trying to draw in precious air, he hadn’t even noticed Jared flipping himself so that his hind parts hovered over Jensen’s face. It had happened too quick.

Instinct to breed taking over, Jared started hunching. Solid thrusts that worked his dick into Jensen’s throat. The same salty bitterness from the night before coated Jensen’s tongue, but in copious amounts this time. His imminent choices narrowed down to swallow or else choke to death.

Jensen swallowed.

The taste was so fucking familiar. Something he’d tasted before, several times now actually, not just last night. He’d tasted it... _he’d tasted it just that morning_.

Jared’s knot pushed insistently at Jensen’s lips, trying to spread them wider. Demanded entrance.

“Goddamn it, Jared. You gave your word to behave if we left you with him unsupervised. See, this is exactly why we stopped you from getting at him in the first place yesterday.” Christian hauled Jared away by the scruff of his neck. “It’s done now. It was done before you two even came outside. He’s had enough. I know it’s hard, but you have to wait.”

“What?” Jensen mumbled, dazed. The word came out garbled, so before trying to speak again he coughed, swallowed and spit several times to clear his throat of— _fuck_ , he so wasn’t going to think about what he’d just been forced to ingest. “Wait for what? What are you even talking about?” Pushed up to a sitting position, Jensen was able to see that not only was Christian outside, but that Chad and Aldis were as well. “Uhh, can someone _please_ bring me up to speed.”

Because Jensen really needed some answers as to why his mouth had just been violated. Again. By Jared. _Again_. And why everyone was standing around looking so damn interested in what had just been going on.

Shocked horror, disgust. Those were reasonable reactions to bestiality. Not whatever the perverted three here were feeling.

And definitely _not arousal_. On realizing that he was aroused, Jensen stared down at his lap, truly affronted. His cock, his very hard cock, made a noticeable tent in his jogging pants. He slapped both hands over it, pushing it down and hiding it from view.

“Seriously, _just what in the hell is going on around here_?” Jensen licked his lips after hurling out the question. The move had been unconscious, him just trying to clean away the remaining stickiness coating them.

Flavor exploded across his tongue again.

Bitter. Salty. Musky.

Familiar hints that had all been present in the coffee he had drunk several times since his very first day. Several times _each_ day. That he’d never brewed himself, glad to let someone else take care of the leg work while he just reaped the benefits.

Jensen jumped to his feet, erection still prominent, but he didn’t give a damn. “You guys have your own kopi luwak type operation going on up here or something?”

“Kopi who what now?” Christian asked while Aldis said nothing, just looked curious.

When Chad started laughing, Jensen’s gaze swung to him. Chad, who had been the one to give Jensen the thermoses, hadn’t he. _All_ of them.

“No one has given you coffee made from civet-shit-beans, okay?” Chad assured, hands held up defensively in front of him, palms out towards Jensen.

“Then what the fuck is so goddamn funny?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go with coffee made from civet-shit-beans. That’s a little out there, bro. Even for me.”

Yeah, Jensen hated Chad. He was also going to kill him. Right after extracting whatever additional knowledge the asshole held about what was going on. Through painful means, if necessary. “What the fuck have you been putting in my coffee?”

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to.” Chad shoved his hands deep in the pockets of his jeans. “You’re not stupid.”

Jizz. Jensen’s coffee had been spiked with jizz. He’d been fucking dosed with _werewolf come_.

Christ, they’d brought him up here not to be a part of their group, but to be a part of whatever screwed up experiment they were conducting.

Jensen’s approach, and subsequent assault, was halted by Christian saying, “Jensen, you’ve gone through a lot this morning, man, _go sleep it off_.”

The tension flowed out of Jensen. He didn’t know why. Well, he didn’t know why outside of Christian’s idea just sounding like a damn good one.

Later, he would demand they take him back to Portland. Where he would make arrangements for an early flight home. Because fuck them. All of them.

But, first? First he would go do as Christian had suggested and sleep.

“Yeah, I’m going to go lie down. Just make sure to keep him—” He jerked his thumb in the direction of Jared, who stared at Jensen from where he sat calmly on the ground next to Christian “—away from me.” As an afterthought, he also jerked his thumb in Chad’s direction as he skirted around him. “Him, too.”

He thought Christian maybe said, _See how easily he went, man? It’s done, just like I said. The change is on him._ But the words were mostly drowned out by Chad’s comment of, “Just an FYI that I still have no regrets, bro. None.”


	3. Chapter 3

Of course, there was no need for them to keep Jared away from Jensen. No need at all. In the end, it was Jensen who sought out Jared.

After spending the whole day in bed, slipping in and out of a restless slumber, thoughts of Jared, wolf and human alike, invading both his waking and sleeping thoughts, Jensen finally headed to the kitchen. For hours, he’d been progressively getting hotter and more uncomfortable and he was drenched in sweat. Between his ass cheeks was especially soaked for some reason and Jensen just wanted a glass of ice cold water to cool down with.

But when he saw Jared sitting in his cage, his unlocked cage, familiar hazel eyes fixated on him, Jensen changed paths, reaching the refrigerator no longer his goal. Without even thinking about it.

He didn’t need water. He didn’t need ice. He just needed—

—he just needed Jared.

Right there, where anybody could walk in and see him, Jensen stripped down to his bare skin. Left his clothes in a wet heap in the middle of the floor. There was no stopping what he was getting ready to do. He didn’t _want_ to stop what was about to happen next.

“What have you done to me?” he asked, voice hoarse, as he stepped into the cage, the last moment of clarity he suspected he would have for a while. He dropped to his hands and knees in front of Jared. “ _Why_ did you do this? I trusted you, man.” An involuntary sob worked its way out of Jensen’s throat. “ _I trusted you_.”

Because Jensen got it now. Jared the wolf was Jared the man. And Jared, ultimately, was responsible for this.

Jensen groaned as Jared stuck his snout right in the cleft of his ass. And licked.

Never before could Jensen remember being so sensitive there. He’d fingered himself, often, but it had never, ever sent such jolts of intense pleasure shooting through his body. Never been enough to cause his cock to fatten up so quickly. Or to make it drool so much. Pre-come stretched down to the tile flooring in a long, unbroken string.

Jared jumped up on Jensen’s back and Jensen let him, didn’t fight or balk. Just accepted the paws landing on his shoulders as the precursor of things to come that they were. This was happening. End of story. Jared’s thrusting haunches stabbed his cock into Jensen, first try, no help needed. And Jensen’s body opened up for him. Let Jared in and accepted him.

The fever that had taunted Jensen all day roared to life with a ferociousness. He was hot, on fucking fire. And that heat only abated when Jared shoved his knot inside Jensen’s ass, locked them together.

Sudden, piercing pain radiated through Jensen’s whole body as Jared’s teeth clamped into the back of his neck. Claimed. Instinctively, he knew that he’d just been claimed. That knowledge, when combined with the grip he was able to get around himself, yanked the orgasm right out of Jensen. His body shook from the force of coming so hard, eyes leaking tears from the power of it.

From being clueless about what he’d unwittingly walked into. Being unable to stop it.

Balancing with just one hand soon became an impossible feat, especially with the added weight of Jared on his back. Jensen ended up collapsed down to the cage’s floor. Spread out across the tiles on his belly, trembles coursing through him.

With Jared’s cock pulsing in his ass, filling him up, and with Jared himself draped over him providing comfort and protection, Jensen drifted. He wasn’t quite asleep, nor really awake.

He was at peace.

And yet still tormented as all hell.

Throughout the evening, Jensen was pretty sure the other guys wandered in and out the kitchen. Everything was fuzzy, though, like he’d felt only one other time in his life during the week the flu had laid him low, so he wasn’t completely sure. Also, no alarm had been raised.

A fucked out Jensen naked under a huge werewolf, with that werewolf knotted deep in his ass, was alarm worthy, right? No, it wasn’t alarm worthy, he eventually remembered, still drifting. Not here, it wasn’t. They had been the ones who’d instrumented this whole situation.

Jensen could’ve sworn Christian offered Jared congratulations and soft, unintelligible words of comfort to Jensen at some point. And that Aldis gave a short explanation, meant for Jensen, about a group of four, young Alpha werewolves, friends from childhood, who had all set out together to Oregon from Tennessee to start their own pack. And to, more importantly, find humans to turn into their Omegas. Four mated pairs to fill their lands with young and help repopulate the numbers of their dying breed.

It took hours and hours for them to come, but the clearest words were from Chad. Just two. But they stuck out in Jensen’s mind, cut right through the blurriness. Proof positive that all three of the others had been witness to this moment between Jensen and Jared.

“Got ‘im.”

*

It was Chad who woke Jensen the next morning. With his statement of, “ _Fuck_ , she’s beautiful.”

“This lovely lady who believes in werewolves and would like to meet one is Sophia Bush,” Aldis said, from his spot right next to Chad at the kitchen table.

Both were just a feet away from a naked Jensen, who had been covered with a soft, fleece blanket at some point. A modicum of modesty. What a joke, after what they’d all seen.

“Even her name is beautiful.” Fascinated, Chad stared at the screen of the laptop right in front of him.

Jensen allowed himself just a moment to geek out and pretend everything was okay. He was just as fascinated as Chad, but for a totally different reason. It was the first time that he’d seen anyone with a computer and he realized that it had to be solar powered, like everything else in the cabin. Clean electricity from an ever-renewable energy source.

“Dude, dibs,” Chad said. “I so call dibs.”

“Yeah, well, let’s hope that your next rut holds off for a couple months longer. We need time to see if the breeding took and, if it did, then we’ll have to wait for the pups to be born and mature a little bit before bringing someone new up here.”

“Yeah, bro, I hear ya. But it’s coming, and it’s coming fast. I can already feel it in my bones. But I definitely don’t want Sophia running home scared shitless before we can even give her the first dose—” here, Chad grabbed his crotch and gave it a lewd shake “—like what happened with you and Alona after Danneel whelped Christian’s pups. Especially since I personally know that Jared can be far, far scarier than Christian when he wants.” An exaggerated shudder wracked Chad’s body. “I think we need to aim for the future with this one. Not my next rut, but the one after.”

And Jensen’s moment was over.

Body hurting from the scratches littered all over it, and from the tender, half healed bite on his neck, Jensen stumbled to his feet. Two sets of eyes focused on him, taking him in from head to toe. Reflexively, he huddled under the protection afforded by the blanket draped around his shoulders.

And, despite everything that had happened the night before, despite everything he had just heard, and because he refused to think about Jared and pups and what the hell all that was supposed to mean in relation to him, (because he knew; deep, deep down he _knew_ ), Jensen asked, “You get internet up here?”

“My man Aldis could get internet on the moon,” Chad answered.

“Satellite,” Aldis clarified. “Service can be shitty, but it gets the job done.”

Joint shoved in the corner of his mouth, Chad lit it up. “So, we gonna talk about—”

“No.” And Jensen stumbled away without saying another word, ignoring his discarded clothes from the night before.

He didn’t make it very far. Christian standing in the opened front door, staring at something outside, caused him to stop. The bulk of his shoulders blocked half the entryway and prevented Jensen from seeing beyond, to what held his attention.

“Where’s Jared?” He hadn’t wanted to ask. But he also hadn’t been able to help himself.

“Right out there.” With a nod of his head, Christian indicated the forest. “Waiting to take you home to your den.”

Den? Jensen edged closer to Christian, curious even though he didn’t want to be. And standing out there, just inside the line of trees, and naked as Jensen was himself beneath his cover, was Jared.

Human Jared. Tall and beautiful, shaggy haired, just like the picture he’d sent of himself. Wild as the wolf.

“You know there’s no going back, right?” Christian asked. “Back to your old life? That’s behind you now.”

“I know.” Changes had already started to take place in Jensen’s body. Notable differences existed even from when he’d woken up a few moments before, but they’d come on slow enough that he wasn’t completely freaked out. Yet.

His sense of smell was so much sharper. Green. That was the best word he could come up with to describe his surroundings. Fresh, too.

He could also hear things that he shouldn’t be able to. The sounds of the waking forest. The paper wrapping of Chad’s joint burning closer to the nub with each of his inhales.

And he could see. In particular, he could see the warmth dancing in Jared’s hazelish eyes, even with the distance that separated them. Eyes the same shade as the wolf that had mounted and fucked Jensen so thoroughly.

An Omega. Jensen was becoming an Omega, whatever that meant. 

“What if I run?” The question was asked around clenched teeth, because this had been forced on Jensen. Without his consent or knowledge.

“We’ll follow. We’ll always follow. We’ll always come for what’s ours.”

Head cocked to the side, almost like he was confused as to why Jensen would ask such a thing, Jared held a hand up towards Jensen. And Jensen pushed past Christian to step outside the cabin.

“Welcome to the family,” Christian called out to him.

Chords standing out stark in his neck, Jared let loose a loud, happy howl as Jensen continued to approach with his blanket still clutched tight around his body. From behind Jensen came three more howls, in distinct differing tones (Chad, Christian, Aldis), all just as joyful. And, from somewhere out in the forest came another three or four, all but one no more than the excited yips of young pups.

A cacophony. A loving hello. Greetings from his new family.

Maybe, maybe one day Jensen would take his chances and run. He’d never said he wanted this. He had to at least _try_ to escape.

But today...

Today was a day of firsts. First day with his new pack. His first true day with his mate. _First day with Jared_.


End file.
